Interviewer Agency
by Darkness and Wind United
Summary: Travel through dimensions with Scottsensei's new agents: Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke, to learn more about the different realms of the anime world.


**Reikai Tantei**: Spirit Realm Detective

**Ningenkai**: Human World

**Reikai**: Spirit World

**Makai**: Demon World

**Meikai**: Netherworld

**Youki**: Demonic energy

**Youkai**: Demon

If the name of a world is_ italicized_, that means that's what the Interviewer Agency calls that world. And, if you want to know what any of the san and such mean, just put the request in the review and we'll post it next chapter.

☼☼☼

Scott-sensai's orders were simple: Go to the new dimension, _Reikai_, and make friends with Enma's son. He had already made friends with the gate keeper of heaven and hell and king of the Reikai. Now, it was his agents' turn.

"This way," the short youkai marched ahead in the halls of the Reikai castle.This was **Agent Amaya Mizuki**: a bright purple lightly curled hair, blood-red eyes young youkai who is known for her smarts and short height of four foot, seven inches. She joined the Interviewers Agency along side InuYasha in her youth, both being the second to join.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" **Agent Narcissa MiYuuki: **A teenager with wavy brown-haired American of the _Ningenkai_ with razor blue eyes; this young woman had joined the Interviewers only a few months back, but already had improved a great deal of her combat abilities.

"The only reason that Scott-sensai asked Mizuki-chan to come along is because I hear that Koenma-san is short too," **Agent Scott Nasumi** laughed. This eighteen-years-old is the only living member of the Scott family left, though she does not know this. Her blonde locks are not scarce in her dimension, wherever that may be, and she was the first agent at the Interviewers, now serving as a waitress in the café. This just happens to be her day off.

"Hey!" MiYuuki glared. "She's more than she appears."

"She has to be," Nasumi laughed harder, only to get smacked on the shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey, I was kidding!"

MiYuuki folded her arms and pouted. Suddenly, a door opened and hit Mizuki in the face. She held her hands over her nose and mouth as she backed up a few steps.

A male youkai a head taller than Mizuki turned his head to her. "Sorry," he said simply before he looked back at someone yelling at him. Nasumi and MiYuuki both glared at the youkai but stopped when their short friend held up her hand.

"It's okay," she smiled, wiping her nose with a pink handkerchief.

"Are you sure?" MiYuuki went over to her.

She nodded, "Oh, quite."

"You fool," yelled a child's voice. The three girls peeked inside to Koenma sitting behind his desk. "Those are Andy Scoot-san's agents. Oh, Father is going to kill me!"

Mizuki looked up to the youkai as he grunted. He was Hiei, now with his hair down and longer, pulled back in a thin ponytail to the end of his shoulder blades.

"You'd look good in our Marine uniform," Mizuki told him as she looked up and down. "What's your name? I'm Agent Amaya." Hiei gnashed his teeth and looked away from her. "Oh, don't be that way."

"He's always that way, Amaya-sama," Koenma went over to her and bowed. "So sorry for his rudeness."

Mizuki blushed, "Oh no, don't call me such a title."

"Yes, that's too great of a title for one so weak," Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Why you– Hiei! Show more respect for our guest, or else I'll make you serve watch duty again in the Ningenkai!"

Hiei mumbled a few unkind words before grunting. When he went to turn, Mizuki grabbed his shirt, yanking him harshly to the ground making him land on his bottom. He growled as he looked back up at her; she went to his face and growled right back.

"Oneesama!" MiYuuki stomped her foot.

Both Hiei's and Mizuki's youki started to clash together, the room becoming dark and bolts of lighting starting to dance around.

"Mizuki, baka!" Nasumi walked up and dug her fist into the top of the young youkai's head.

The youki in the room slowly dissipated back to its original form. Mizuki sat up then just started bawling, holding the top of her head. Everyone in the room had an eye twitching and a drop of sweat falling from their heads.

"What did you do to her?" Koenma held his chin. "I've never seen a youkai be taken down so quickly, especially one of the same class as Hiei."

Nasumi laughed. "I picked it up on the trade," she went over to Hiei and hit him as she had exactly Mizuki. He curled up, holding his head too.

"What the Meikai was that for?" he snarled, not looking up and his eyes shaded.

"_Meikai_ is no more. It was a pesky place we rid of at Enma-dono's request," Mizuki rubbed her eyes. "No creature of the _Reikai_ could hurt anything that was to equal to them."

Hiei looked up to her, then to the other two agencies. "You . . . You killed off that army? Why didn't you finish it off?"

"We did what we were ordered and that alone," MiYuuki held her head higher. "We were told that the Reikai Tantei would get the rest, but the portals were opened anyway, we were told."

Mizuki held up her hand. "Enough. We have met Koenma-san, now we should return."

"Yeah, I guess," Nasumi shrugged, following MiYuuki out of the door.

"Bye-bye," Mizuki smiled, closing the door behind them.

Hiei stood up after the three left. "Ch."

Koenma folded his hands behind his back. "Follow them," he ordered, "and take Uremeshi and Kurama-san with you."

"What?"

"You heard me, Hiei. I have my reasons."

"Humph, I'm not going all the way to the realm of humans to get those two," he grunted.

Koenma sighed. "Just follow the angents."


End file.
